


White Noise

by jungleo (softcell)



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M, angst.....?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 21:54:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7286119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softcell/pseuds/jungleo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Among all the noise in the world<br/>Your small laughter<br/>That’s all I need to know<br/>That you are doing well</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Noise

**Author's Note:**

> inspo is exo's white noise
> 
> also this is the first neo piece i've written which is....surprising?

Taekwoon tugs the hood of his sweatshirt over his head as he makes his way down the street. People are scurrying back and forth, trying to avoid the sudden onset of rain that's slowly starting to soak through their clothes. There's a bus stop nearby, and he quickly heads toward it. He can't afford to get sick, but he doesn't have the money to spend on an umbrella either.

There isn't much of a crowd and he's easily able to find a seat on the bench under the awning. He sits and sticks his hands in his hoodie pockets, hunching his shoulders to keep warm. He really wishes he could've at least thought of bringing a coat or something; it doesn't seem like the rain is going to lighten up anytime soon. He sighs as he squints up at the clouds. The House isn't going to be happy with him if he's late.

Taekwoon stares down at the concrete beneath his feet. He never thought he'd end up working for The House. He regrets that it came to this, but he'll never regret making the decision. It would've been either  _him_ or Taekwoon, and there was no way  _he_ would've let Taekwoon sacrifice himself. He was too caring, too kind, too warm, too loving.   
So Taekwoon made the choice for both of them.

He left.

It wasn't easy, but it had to be done.

Taekwoon had quietly turned in his resignation letter to work in the morning before returning to their apartment. He'd collected everything he bought with his own money and left any gifts and shared items behind. He threw out almost all of his personal belongings; he wouldn't have use for them working for The House. Taekwoon had put his key in an envelope and left it with the front desk along with a letter. He'd had his goodbyes written for days; he couldn't bring himself to say them in person.  
It would have been crueler.

And so Taekwoon officially became property of The House.

They'd smirked when he walked through the front door, eyes cold and patronizing as he stood still under the gaze of the Head of The House.  
He'd been shown to his sleeping quarters and was provided with the necessities. It wasn't as bad as it could have been. Taekwoon knew this. He was lucky he had been given the chance to offer himself up instead of having  _him_ taken, or worse, sacrificing himself.

The work he'd been given wasn't pleasant, but he did it anyway. 

Bringing the bodies in and out of The House, disposing of the remains, and cleaning the Rooms were all things he'd expected. Entertaining the guests wasn't.

They'd dragged him into the basement one night, hands gripping him hard enough to bruise, and thrown him into the center of the room. The Head had been there, eyes speculative as he circled him. He nodded in approval and Taekwoon became the newest dog of The House.  
He had been uncooperative in the beginning, letting his practice opponents beat him into the ground before the Head had laughed scathingly.

_"You came here on your own, Taekwoon. Don't forget why you're here. Your friend doesn't have the body for this. Had he been here instead, he would be providing a different form of entertainment. You do, however. You chose to be here, to take his place. Don't play the martyr."_

Taekwoon had felt his heart stop in fear at the thought of what could have happened if  _he_ was here instead and nodded.

_"Don't forget Taekwoon. Now get up."_

And so Taekwoon had been fighting every day since, leaving his opponents bruised and bloody with bones barely intact. The skin on his knuckles was always raw and tender, barely healed over, but he had kept his mouth shut. He'd made a lot of money in the ring but he knew he would never see any of it. He didn't want it anyway.

Taekwoon exhales through his nose as a bus rolls up, passengers unloading to make room for those waiting. He remains sitting since he doesn't have a pass on him, and leans back against the partition separating him from the rest of the street. He stares up at the clouds in the sky blankly, when he hears a small laugh. He knows that laugh. He'd know it anywhere.

It's  _him._

Taekwoon goes stiff, and tries to make himself as small as possible, wanting to avoid being noticed. 

"I told you already, I'm not going speed dating, Jaehwan! I already did that once, and that was because I lost that bet." 

Taekwoon curls in further on himself. Jaehwan was a friend once.

"Well, you really need to get out again! You can't let your last relationship prevent you from feeling again," he huffs.  
"Yeah, yeah, I've heard this before,"  _he_ answers. "But I just, can't, you know? We were together for a long time, Jaehwan-ah."

There's a scoffing noise and Taekwoon shuts his eyes. He knows what's coming.

"He left you! He packed his stuff, didn't call you or anything! He just up and disappeared, and all he left was a note!"  
"I know! I already know it was a dick move! But I need time, at least. I really thought we were in love."

Taekwoon breathes in heavily, eyes still shut tight, and hears Jaehwan sigh.

"I know, hyung, but you can't keep doing this. You're better off than you were before. You've got your own flat now, you're head of the department, you make, what, six figures now?"

There's a laugh and Taekwoon feels his breath catch in his chest.

"Yes, I make more money than you, if that's what you wanted to know."

Jaehwan splutters and  _he_ laughs a little harder.

It's too much. 

Taekwoon stands and tries to see where they are. He glances around quickly, eyes catching on vivid red hair and he freezes.  _He_ looks the same as before, eyes bright despite the bags under them. _His_ smile is still as breathtaking as it was the first time Taekwoon saw it, and he can't move, can't breathe, can't think.  
He needs to leave.

Taekwoon's breath stutters as he inhales before smoothing his bangs down to cover his face, tugging his hoodie further over his head.

It'll be fine.  
He doesn't even look the same anymore, hair fried from bleaching it constantly with bruises and cuts covering his face.  
He can get out of this, blend in with the crowd and make his way to The House. 

He can still hear Jaehwan talking to  _him_ , but he keeps his eyes down.   
This is fine. This is what Taekwoon wanted. This is how he can protect  _him._

There's the soft laughter again, and Taekwoon feels the tears streaming down his cheeks, stinging as they slide down the cuts, but he smiles to himself.  
As long as  _he_ is okay, then all of this is worth it.

Everything.

 

**Author's Note:**

> all i know is angst 
> 
>  
> 
> ty for reading...  
> kudos and comments are always appreciated!!


End file.
